User talk:Cajak
Hello "An unused image I found. Another reason why I believe there still is a '''lot' of work to do here."'' That made me titter - thanks! I am aware that there are a lot of redundant images relating to Egtavia on MicroWiki, and I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to remove them. By the by, I'd just like to say that the less articles about things like "Cuchys World" (I saved a copy of the article on my server, if you'd like to see how bad it was) that we have on here the better. Onwards with the MicroWiki perestroika! Thanks! --Demontux 22:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Grazie tantissimo! Grazie tantissimo! Hai fatto davvero un capolavoro del mio articolo biografico, e ho solo dovuto migliorare un po' la forma, aggiundere una più nuova foto, e redarre qualcosina insignificante. E' incredibile che tu sia anche riuscito a trovare "il nocciolo" della mia vita, che non è poi tanto facile con una persona complessa come me! --IndigoGenius 21:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion of Intermicronational Organizations category and reallocation of articles Hello, I would like to propose to put all pages back into the Intermicronational Organizations category. Dr-spangle's actions were unnecessary and counterproductive, he deprived us of a very important category. But first I would like you to restore the Category including its history (as far as I know, admins can do that). Thank you very much, --Citizen123 17:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Response Hey there, I actually happen to agree and support Dr-Spangle's actions in the last days including the categorization of several articles. While the category "Intermicronational Organizations" had indeed a cooler name and sounded better, the category "Unions" that replaced it, is more generalist, and I also think it fits better the whole group of articles we had about organizations. After all, GUM, LoSS, and other groups are indeed "Unions". I understand that you might think of him as a pain in the neck, but I actually like his "restructuring categories and deleting half of the articles on the wiki" (which actually he doesn't, being me the mass murderer) so I'll still talk about it with admins, though I personally won't support the rollback of his actions that I find very constructive to this place. --Cajak 18:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Dr-Spangle's Response Hi, Sorry I hadn't replied earlier... Intermicronational organis(z)ations does sound better but seems it could refer to any Organisation, not just unions, perhaps the Organisations category could be renamed to Intermicronational Organis(z)ations? but when I started categorising the organisations I found Organisations, Intermicronational Organisations, Intermicronational Organizations and Micronational Otrganisations and had to decide which to keep, I decided on Organisations and then categorise things underneith it into what the Organisation does, such as unions... I'm just trying to tidy this place up because of all the micronational wikis (MicrasWiki, ShireWiki and MNeuWiki (I shall neglect to mention tallini's or George's wikis, can't imagine why)) this one is the most useful, it has the most members who are dedicated to making sure information is up to date and it contains the most useful information overall, but it's quite known for being a tad... messy.. so I had planned to: 1)Categorise all uncategorised categories 2)Organise the already categorised things 3)Categorise all uncategorised articles 4)Apply and fill in (or attempt to request the fuilling in of) templates uniformly. I'm sort of on step 2 now, step 1 requires 3 more categories to be categorised and that can be done in seconds, in step two I've largely sorted a couple categories, but still have a lot of work to do, step 3... there are 687 articles to categorise... step 4 shall be hell, I still need to figure out what templates are the "proper" ones, will ask cajak or a similar admin when i get to that stage. So, yeah, sorry you feel angry and such... I'm just trying to help.. --Dr-spangle 23:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletionism :-/ Hello, You seem to be wanting to delete articles that are a little short. I say that attitude is a little counter-productive. I would rather keep short articles, with some information, than deleting them and having none. Seriously. Why did you delete Satirocity? Why do you want to delete Pristinian submission to Nemkhavia? It makes no sense. I can see no reason at all to delete shorter pages. Sure, they don't look as good and aren't as informative. But sometimes, information is still coming. And sometimes, there just isn't more information. Like in the case of the Pristinian Submission article. I just can't understand your viewpoint. In your opinion, what's better, a little info, or none at all? And what if, for example in an article about something like the submission, an exact treaty hasn't been written and signed yet (as in my case, although the submission is official and we kind of know the terms it has to be formalized)? Delete? That's just plain arrogant. I mean why, really? Currently, we have this daily process: * You plan on deleting article * User complains * You read and respond * User reads and responds again * You read and respond again * etc. You are making us, the users, and yourself more trouble and work than necessary. I swear my life and the lives of everyone I know, that if you wouldn't go on, well, no better term jumps to mind than "deletion tours", that in that case, there'll be hardly any complaints. Perhaps one a week. Now, I can't deny, you are a fair person, and you aren't at all dumb. But would you pleeeeease stop deleting anything but complete vandalism? Pleeease! I beg you! I am near frustration :-/ :-(--Comrade Mark Dresner 16:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, let's clear this thing out once and for all: I do not delete for pleasure, because I do not agree with the article, or because they are a little short. In several cases I delete articles because they're not useful to the wiki and to the users that read it. Let's take an example: the "Submission of Pristinia to Nemkhavia" might be a brilliant and interesting event, but the article that should describe what happened, has got only this sentence in it: "The Submission of Pristinia to Nemkhavia was a peaceful event, yet surprising the intermicronational community that is represented on MicroWiki". I don't know from your point of view, but if I was a random person, and stumbled upon this page, I'd ask myself why this event was that surprising. I know the case right now is "official but unofficial", but in this case, you first formalize everything, and then you make an article about it. There was a November Revolution in St.Charlie in 2008, but do you know why I still didn't make an article about it ? Because it wouldn't have much information. That's why you can read of the revolution in all my articles, but there is no proper article about it. I actually see several reasons in deleting short pages: *Short pages have most of the time only one line of text that says very few of the article. What is the point of creating the page then ? *Short pages are sometimes left by themselves, and are just used as "Redlink saviours" (which are the pages I hate the most). Therefore, if deleted, and by getting their content merged into another article, you make this article larger and full of interesting stuff. (I usually merge stuff. I delete only when the information, even if added to an article, would be pointless) *Short pages count like a long page. Wikis with thousands of pages that aren't developed enough are regarded as worthless. On the other hand, Wikis with several hundreds of complete, informative pages, are seen with a better eye by a larger community. *If there is no information at all, you simply don't make the page, but rather, a section of a larger article, as I said before. *Short pages are.. short, fullstop. About Satirocity: I actually did not delete it, since it was Ptrcancer that carried all actions. However, I would have done it, and with pleasure, if I had the chance. Satirocity was a shame to micronationalism, a short-lived entity made up with no grains of seriousness and that, thank God, ended its existence years ago because of inactivity. Because of that "thing", MicroWiki has been used with no respect whatsoever, and the micronational community compared it to a "brothel", because everyone could get in it, use it as he wished, and then leave as if nothing happened. I apologize for the vulgar comparison, but it was the only thing I had in my mind that could describe it properly. This is why I am cleaning up this place since I became an Admin: because I had enough and because I want some order set up. The daily process you talk about occurred only once, and with Citizen123, which almost said that the work of my past days was as useful as the Royal Navy on the Mount Everest and complained because I deleted the former flags of Nemkhavia since they weren't used. I won't discuss about that today though. (still waiting for his answer) Now, of course everyone would be happy if I stopped making "deletion tours": noone likes to be said that "you're doing it wrong". Again, I do not do this for the sole pleasure of being an Admin, and I do not just delete articles (merging articles also excites me a lot), but I just try to repair all mistakes made in the past, and I try to keep this place clean as the windshield of a Mercedes Benz. --Cajak 17:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) p.s How can you be near frustration ? o_o youre retarted you are retarted why would u delete 2059 Danvania 15:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are about to be banned for a week. Any comments you'd like to say to the press, Mr.Davis ? :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I second the suspension, incase anyone wants to accuse you of being arbitary on this. This is no way to deal with another user, especially not a member of staff. --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry for interrupting, but I can see from your post, valued ptrcancer, that you seem to differentiate between the way one should treat ordinary users, and the way one should treat members of staffs. I conclude thus that you are oligarchial, and not communist. Although you claim to be an Erusian, and thus naturally you must be communist, because surely the Erusian government would not wish an anti-communist doing their MicroWiki PR work, nullifying the chance of you being one of the few non-communists in Erusia. Shameful, thus, that you think so oligarchially. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 18:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mark, stop being politically correct about everything. Danvania has been an ass since he joined, and this was the last thing I could accept from him (and from any other user): being rude with a member of the staff for the umpteenth time. Ptrcancer just expressed his position on a user that "politely questioned my I.Q" and if he would have banned Danvania, instead of me, I would have supported him in the same way he did with me. Now, therefore, if you have doubts on how users are treated, or if you want to appeal for Danvania's un-ban, it's only my own fault. ::::p.s Ptrcancer is not Erusian. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm employed as an editor by the NPEC-FA, not the SIA, so I don't do PR work. Erusia has a whole department for that. I don't claim to be an Erusian or a Communist, and that's why the Erusian government employs me for MicroWiki. Maybe you should take it up with the Erusian FM if you feel so passionately about it. --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::So I assume the matter is over. By the way Danvania sent me a letter, a very "elegant" one. --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Newsfeed Okay, we get your point, but you can block it for an hour or so. A day is just unnecessary. Some unparticipant micronations might have something to say over the course of tomorrow, and many are in America. Those American micronations won't be able to write any news the entire day. That's unfair on them. Please reduce the block. Thank you, --Comrade Mark Dresner 17:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I know there have been people that have used the newsfeed incorrectly, but most of us just want to use it properly. I haven't done anything wrong, nor has most of the community. All I want to do is work to repair the situation. Can we have it back? Mark Meehan --Knight990 17:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I told all of you several times not to use the newsfeed as a chatbox, so deal with it. Need to chit-chat? Create a blog post or use talk pages. If people won't be able to post, they'll know who the fault is by checking who made the last FIFTEEN edits. I'll surely remove the block before the next 24 hours, that's for sure, but it won't be in the next hour. Have a great day. --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, but that is the worst form of management I have ever come across. It's plain unfair and stupid. In fact, I'd call it an abuse of your admin powers.--Comrade Mark Dresner 17:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Why do the rest of us suffer for the actions of a few people who abused the newsfeed? I am not Mark Dresner, I am in no way to blame, it isn't fair to block the rest of us out of it. Then blame him if you think it's his fault. The newsfeed is staying like that until further notice. Worst form of management ? Dictatorial decisions ? Stupid and unfair actions ? Apologies, but you should have listened to me. Desperate times call for desperate measures --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) "Wir befinden uns in einer Zeit der Not, und da müssen wir drastisch handeln" Erich Honecker, 1974, Berlin. And more or less exactly what you just said. I am going to complain to Wikia. This is really just daft.--Comrade Mark Dresner 18:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Dresner, maybe you guys at the SUNP never found it out by yourselves, but a NEWSFEED is a tool used to post news about several micronations. A lot of you people used it constantly and several times as a chatbox, posting your responses on news posted, which resulted in a lot of edits that would have been gibberish if someone didn;t know what you were talking about. I already expressed myself more than once about your misuse of the template, and since you still didn't give a damn shit about what I said I decided to take worse measures. I am not the only Admin, therefore if ptrcancer, who is a Bureaucrat, or any other admin, will find my decision to be pointless and stupid, I will accept the decisions that will be taken after. For now, the Newsfeed stays like it is now. Use your MicroWiki blog or your talk page for stuff you need to say. Ironically, I did so for complaining about the monstrous number of edits on the newsfeed. --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, really? I wouldn't have thought that :-/ Honestly? Everything we post is news. Even our responses. These discussions, condemnations, statements are all important, and are all news. If you don't think so, that's your problem. A wiki is designed to be a democracy. Admins can't just decide on policies, they have to be established democratically. So far, there wasn't any policy on the newsfeed. You may propose one, but many nations will protest. And, if you want to make a point, a one-hour block totally suffices. I can't see how this helps anyone. You can't rule as an autocrat in a wiki, I'm afraid.--Comrade Mark Dresner 19:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I will not repeat what I said before on this section, and a few weeks ago. The Wiki is a democracy, but you can't use the newsfeed as a prostitute. Admins can decide on policies if they find that something is going wrong, and I did, and not today, but days ago. The template remains blocked. Fullstop. --Cajak [★Admin★] 19:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gentlemen, I have noticed this topic appear many a time and now feel it is important to reply. Firstly, I must say that I agree with Mr Reinhardt on the use of the newsbox feature of the homepage. Indeed, I see not argument at all in accepting that a small newsbox is as its name states, to be used for the announcement of important news. One does not usually see a situation where an item of news is rebutted by another article in such a way as is seen on microwiki. It is simply not standard convention. Perhaps I could even say that it is somewhat inconsiderate, and I feel rather undignified to use the box in such a way as it is a shame for others who wish to post their own news on it, and creates this community of bickering and unpleasantness in communication, which rather irritates me. If a discussion is ongoing, I would personally consider it sensible that the parties involved place an announcement in the newsbox stating the general information about the story, and include a link where more information can be obtained or the argument can be followed. Please gentlemen, I hope that we can retain tradition values of considerateness and manners in the way we communicate, and ask that we can please bring this disagreement to a close. I will also take no interest in any "he started it" style replies, which would get nobody here anywhere. Thank you, Francisvillegov 19:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, I would just like to thank Mr Reinhardt for taking what I think is the most sensible course of action at the present time. It would appear that a routine argument on the OAM forums has again spilled over onto the newsfeed. Personally, I am extremely fed up of constantly reading about Nation X condemning Nation Y for stealing their cat's litter tray (or whatever), and then feeling that I have to intervene to stop them from throwing metaphorical chairs at one another. I have had more than my fair share of doing that for the OAM, and I've has it up to here with it. I would like to be able to get on and develop Egtavia without having to constantly intervene in diplomatic bickering. Honestly, it's like being stuck in a saloon during happy hour. It's time that it came to a stop. I for one am glad of your actions. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 20:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Moylurg I think that Mr Reinhardt took the most sensible course of action also. Yes you can argue that it will affect nations that have done nothing wrong but.. Mr Reinhardt is not to blame for the reason it needed to be blocked. Mr Dresner and that are the reason for this block and the problems it has caused for poor nations that have done nothing wrong. Thank you. His Majesty King of Moylurg. user:Declan2018 I know this may be a bit late, but I'm completely supportive of your move. However, I fear that this may not be enough. As may be seen now, what with the Austenisian "Civil" War and all, every time I want to read the newsfeed I have to go to the history and, like you say, scroll through about 10-15 edits of news items like "Country X has responded to Y with this statement", which has nothing to do with anyone else. More measures are needed, and for now, I'm not entirely sure what, but this is definitely a step in the right direction. A-One 22:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Grant I, James I of Angador, would like to offer Lisa Cassidy and Alexander Reinhardt, Dame and Lordship into the Royal Order of Saint Christopher, respectively. Ms. President Cassidy on becoming the President of St. Charlie, also I would like to wish her the best of luck during her tenure in the office of President. Mr. Prime Minister Reinhardt for his outstanding work and improvement to the community of MicroWiki, without his work the community could not be what it is today.Angador 22:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Meglio tardi che mai Ti ricordi quando ti dissi piu' o meno a Dicembre che ti avrei dato una mano su Micro e in generale con St. Charlie? Beh, il mio motto e' "meglio tardi che mai". Sono dunque qui per offrirti una mano generale qui sulla wiki (Template facili, copyediting e varie altre cagate). Per St. Charlie ho in mente un paio di progetti, che ne dici di sentirci domani su skype verso le 5:30 GMT? A presto --SerCenKing 21:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sei e mezza da me quindi.. perfetto. Non dovrei avere cose da fare :D --Cajak [★Admin★] 05:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 12:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL! LOL zio, lol... So che non lo fai tu ma quando l'ho visto non sono riuscito a trattenermi. :P --SerCenKing Talk 17:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Cajak. Hi Cajak, thank you for welcoming me to Wiki. I think that I edit something I was not suppose to. The North American Micronations. My intendtions was to my micronation there and not to mess anything up. Since I am new here, I will come and talk to you. thanks again, Cajak ! To Whom It May Concern, I am part of the Ministry of Diplomacy of The Consulate of Jovak Helm. We are a burgeoning micronation with locations and citizens around the world. Jovak Helm has 34 citizens and 4 realms of territory. We are currently in an alliance with the Republic of Molossia, and we are looking to expand our horizons diplomatically. We would be honored to engage in an alliance with the Federal Republic of St. Charlie and creating a lasting friendship. We believe that, together, our two nations' causes can be bettered by the creation of an alliance. Sincerely, Walker Fountain - Ministry of Diplomacy some help please you deleted my page (comicracy) as you said there is a already something similiar. may you tell me its name thanksAsammut 20:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Solved I found out they call it a direct democracy Asammut 20:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Non-Serious Article'? I would very much like to know why you call the article about Double-monarchy of Denmark 'non-serious'. Government of the Double-monarchy of Denmark 19:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC)